Various types of physical layer management (PLM) technology can be used to track cross connections made at patch panels or other inter-connection devices. Generally, such PLM technology includes functionality to obtain information about what is connected to each service port of a patch panel or other inter-connection device and to communicate that information back to a management system. The management system stores the information and makes it available for various purposes (such as tracing connections and carrying out electronic work orders that specify how one or more connections are to be moved, added, or otherwise changed).
One type of PLM technology makes use of an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) or other storage device that is integrated with or attached to a connector on a cable. The storage device is used to store an identifier for the cable or connector along with other information. The port (or other connector) into which the associated connector is inserted is configured to read the information stored in the EEPROM when the connector is inserted into the port of patch panel or other network element.
Another type of PLM technology makes use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags and readers. With RFID technology, an RFID tag is attached to or integrated with a connector on a cable. The RFID tag is used to store an identifier for the cable or connector along with other information. The RFID tag is typically then read using an RFID reader after the associated connector is inserted into a port (or other connector) of a patch panel or other network element.
Both of the PLM technologies described above are examples of “identifier-based” PLM technology that is configured to work with non-standard cables from which identifier or other information can be read. The information read from the cables is used to identify and track connections. However, such PLM technologies are not able to read such information from standard cables and, therefore, typically are not able to identify and track connections made using standard cables.